PBCV virus is a big algae virus (180nm). It looks absolutely terrible in negative stain because it flattens into something that looks like a deflated balloon. The results obtained from cryo-TEM have had difficulties getting beyond 50 angstroms in reconstructions because of the huge size of the files created.